Formed in Ice
by Bellzxxx
Summary: Jack is a mischievous young woman who once had big dreams. Through saving her sister she has become Jack Frost. This is a story of how Jack discovers herself and possibly falls in love.


The moon shone down on the frozen lake with a soft silver glow as snow fell to the ground in crisp white sheets. There was not a sound to be heard within the forest and the night itself was eerily quite. Beneath the frozen top of the lake and within the icy darkness of the water lay a girl. A girl who had been chosen to have a great destiny but one she would never fully understand. Her green eyes now transformed into a silvery ice blue, her already pale skin became even paler and her once long dark hair became as white as freshly fallen snow. Her heart beat as fast as a small birds with both fear and adrenalin but she could not move, unable to control her limbs she closed her eyes and waited for death. But death never came instead she found herself floating towards a hole in the lake, slowly her body was lifted into the still night air but she did not stop floating but instead kept rising towards the full moon, pulled upwards by a magical force. Suddenly she was no longer afraid but instead awe struck. She'd never see anything as beautiful as that moon and for some reason it stirred something deep inside her, like a memory that she couldn't quite reach, just as she thought she had almost remebered it slipped away. Who was she? Where was she? That was the moment when the moon spoke to her.

_Child of the ice, do not fear my message. Your name has always been and will always be Jack Frost, now it is time. _The message was neather verbal nor mentally said but instead was a known fact in Jacks heart, a truth that she knew to be more real than anything. A truth that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"But _who _am I?" Jack whispered into the cold night air expecting a answer to the question but no answer came. The moon was there, it was listening to her she _knew _it listened to her yet no answer was given.

"Who am I? Where do I come from? Why am I here?" She almost shouted at the moon, not asking but demanding answers. Still nothing came and silence filled the air. All of a sudden Jack felt exhausted, it was no good questioning she would just have to accept. The answers she so desperatly wanted would not be given and the questions she asked would follow her for the rest of her life. Slowly she was lowered to the lake of ice. Desspite the falling snow and glassy ice Jack was not cold, no in the least. She looked down at her feet, to her suprise they were bare but did not feel the chill of ice, they weren't even numb. She wore brown trousers and burst out laughing though she didn't really understand why. She got the distinct impression this was not the normal way for a young woman to dress and that her dressing as she did was once some sort of private joke. She also wore a wool shirt and a dark brown cape, besides her lay a wooden staff with a hooked end. She was instantly drawn towards it, something about it called out to her. Slowly she reached out to touch it. Contact. A blast of blue energy ran the full length of the staff and up Jack's arm before flowing through every inch of her body. It was over within a few seconds but it was enough to freak Jack out.

Scared and shocked she slammed the unhooked end of the stick into the ice. The ice fogged up and froze even more. She stood staring in amazment. What the hell had just hapened? A wave of energy flowed through her and exitment ran through her veins. She jogged over to the nearest tree and lightly tapped it with the staff. Frosty fern pattern covered the frees trunk. Jack's eye widened with disbelife. She tapped anouther tree, the same result occured, pretty patterns spread from the staff covering the bark.

"Wow." she breathed, a mischievous grin spread across her face and she took off running around the pond in exitment. "Woo Hoo!" she shouted in glee still running around touching everything that she could, spreading frost and ice. "Yes!" She exclaimed whilst jumping up into the air, exept her feet didn't come back down to earth and she found herself floating in an uncontrolable manner, doing cartwheels and rolls in the air.

"Woah! erm..." Jack tried to steady herself and began practicing her flying technique. "This is amazing." she laughed as she started to get the hang of it. She flew upwards so she was above the tops of the trees, in the distance small firery lights twinkled and houses were bunched together. _A village. _Jack realised. _And where there's a village there's people! Maybe they can tell me where I am._ Jack dived forwards and was hovering above the bustling village below within a few seconds. She lowered herself to the ground and ran into the street a smile on her face, the village seemed familiar somehow.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where am I?" she asked a man whom was adjusting his cloak. He did not answer but instead carried on walking.

"How rude" Jack whispered to herself. "Oh hello madam. I dont suppose you could be so kind as to tell me where I am?" The woman ignored her and carried on ushering her two children towards a shop. Jack frowned, what was the matter with these people? It wasn't like they couldn't see her, they were just been exeptionally rude. She decided to try a diffrent tactic when she noticed a boy around her age approaching her, Jack smiled and walked towards him. "Hello I dont suppose you coul-" but Jack never got to finish her sentence as the boy walked throught her, not around her but through her! For the first time that night Jack felt utterly cold, like all the heat she'd once held had been drained and replaced with the frost she could now create. However for the second time that night she felt alone, unbearably so. She wrapped her arms around her and took severla steps back but more people walked through her. "No" she breathed, this wasn't happening. They _had _to be able to see her, she was right here after all. Somebody had to notice her, determined this was all a bad dream Jack pinched herself, but she didn't wake up after all this was no dream.

"HELLO!" she screamed into the street, no one looked her way not even for a second. "No, no, NO!" she exclaimed retreating to a dark corner of the street running a hand through her white hair, tears whelled up in her eyes and dropped to the ground in perfect iced droplets. Not able to take the torment anymore she jumped high into the air, wishing she could be anywhere else but here. This wasn't how her life was ment to be, she was ment to be known and seen, she wasn't ment to be alone. She flew back towards the forest and landed with light feet on the hard ice of her lake. She walked over to the middle of the lake and sat down, drawing her knees to her chest and letting dispare take over. Tears fell but no one was around to comfort her, she was a lost soul, totally and utterly hopeless and...alone. She cried until darkness overtook her, gifting her with dreams and taking away the overwhelming saddness in her heart.

That night Jack dreamed. She dreamed of a small girl with her parents playing in the snow, the girl looked vaguely like herself but with dark hair and big green eyes. She dreamed of the same girl been so happy to have a baby sister and loving her more than anything. She dreamed of the girl playing pranks on her friends and relatives and causing constant good natured mischief. The last image before the dream ended was one that felt bittersweet and sad though the image said otherwise. It was of the same girl at around Jack's age, the girl and Jack could of been twins if it wasn't for the eye and hair colour diffrence, she was with her sister and they were ice skating, they both looked so happy. That was the last image Jack dreamed that night.

If jack had been awake she would yet again of felt the pull of the moon and known the wise words it whispered into the night.

_Child of ice, one day you will know why I chose you. One day you will understand who and what you are. One day the answers will find you. Until then know this, you are not lost nor are you alone. You simply just need to realise and find your path. Until then Jack Frost I will watch over you. _


End file.
